


Food

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Food, Food Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Harry eat food off of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Food

**Author's Note:**

> Originally by request on my tumblr.

            Zayn knew that Harry had plotted something interesting as soon as he saw the bags of various foodstuffs all over their bed. He stood in the doorway staring at the food until Harry came up behind him, looping his arms around Zayn’s waist and linking his hands at his hips.

            “You said you were craving chocolate,” Harry said quietly. Zayn smiled and turned around so that Harry’s hands were at his back.

            “I sure did,” Zayn said. “I didn’t expect my chocolate to turn up in bed, though.”

            “That’s the best place for chocolate,” Harry said. “Two guesses why.”

            “The taste goes well with bed sheets?” Zayn asked, stepping in to close the gap between them, leaving their bodies chest to chest.

            “Almost,” Harry breathed. “But I wouldn’t liken skin to bed sheets.”

            “You’re going to give me a stroke with one of your surprises, one of these days,” Zayn said, letting Harry turn him around and push him towards the bed. “Seriously.”

            Zayn fell onto the bed, letting Harry climb over him.  Harry peeled off his own shirt as well as Zayn’s, tossing both carelessly towards the ground.

            “I’ll have to test-taste the fudge and make sure it isn’t poisoned,” Harry said, giggling to himself as he screwed the cap off of the jar of fudge. “You understand, right?”

            “Of course,” Zayn said, shifting himself on the bed slightly.

            “This is going to get ridiculously messy,” Harry said, pouring the fudge onto Zayn’s stomach unceremoniously. “Yup, just did.”

            Zayn flinched slightly at the feeling, taking a slight breath. “It’s warm.”

            “I’m always prepared.”

            Zayn laughed slightly, but the noise died in his throat as Harry leaned over him, his tongue brushing against Zayn’s chest where the path of chocolate started.

            “Is it poisoned?” Zayn asked, hearing his heart thump in his ears.

            “I’m not sure yet,” Harry said, sucking on his skin slightly as he moved lower and lower. “Give it a moment.”

            Zayn could feel his breath catch as Harry’s tongue reached the edge of his pants. 

            “Oh, I got some on your pants,” Harry said, already undoing the button and zip on Zayn’s pants, tugging them off to little resistance. “That’s a shame.”

            Zayn grabbed Harry’s shoulders and flipped them over, reaching for the fudge. “I’m the one who wanted to have chocolate, Harry.”

            Harry smiled. “Of course.”

            Zayn poured the fudge generously across Harry’s chest, purposefully getting a swath of it on Harry’s crotch.

            “Whoops.”

            Zayn leaned down, ignoring the chocolate on Harry’s skin, instead mouthing the chocolate soaked fabric on Harry’s jeans.  Harry choked on his breath, subconsciously lifting his hips up slightly, groaning.

            “I think I got the stain out,” Zayn said, slipping the pants off. “But they’re too unsightly to stay on, certainly.”

            “Jesus Christ Zayn, just-”

            “Just what?” Zayn asked, crawling up slightly so that he could reach the chocolate on Harry’s chest.  “Just…”

            He palmed Harry’s crotch lightly, smirking. “Something like that?”

            Harry tugged Zayn farther up, letting the chocolate get on Zayn’s chest to kiss him. 

            “I have ice cream,” Harry said breathily. “A risk, I suppose.”

            Zayn smiled. “I hope I don’t spill that anywhere.”


End file.
